Cleaning fun
by jojoangel01
Summary: Just Ran trying to attract Shinichi's attention the way only SHE can... or, the way only a WOMAN can...


**Cleaning fun**  
_By Jojo_

It was a normal day in the centre of good old Toyko. Everything seemed as normal and as peaceful as it usually was. However, something was different today.

"Oi, Kudo-kun, you are sweeping through the office like a mad man today. What's wrong?" A police officer asked the young detective.

"Nothing special, really." Said Shinichi and was already pacing through the room to bring some reports to the archive.

The other officer looked after him with one raised eyebrow, obviously not believing him, at all. Just at this point, a hand patted his shoulder and he turned around to discover one of his colleagues.

"Don't you know? The J-league is playing today."

The officer's face lit with realization. "Oh, soccer! I should have known."

Shinichi hummed to himself. _'Oh joy, after I put those reports in the right place, I am finished for today. I can go home and even have time to watch the interviews before the game starts.'_

He almost danced out of the room after his work was done, hurried to get his things, said goodbye to everyone, thanking those who wished his team luck tonight and was already on his way home.

A new wave of joy surged through him upon seeing his house. Hurrying through the front gate, he almost raced to the door, unlocked it with the keys he had been holding for a couple of minutes already, pushed the door open and closed it.

Smiling broadly, he hung up his jacket, put his shoes off and quickly walked inside where he was met by a pretty woman.

"Hey, you are early today." Ran greeted him with a beautiful smile and walked up to him.

"Hey." He smiled at her warmly and bend to kiss her gently.

Just as Ran was leaning into the kiss, she opened her eyes surprised for Shinichi had already stopped it and was walking in direction of the living room.

Ran turned and looked dumbfounded after him, wondering what on earth has gotten over him. As she heard the sound of the television, it struck her. _'How could I have forgotten that? Today is soccer day. Oh dammit.'_ She knew exactly what this meant. Absolutely no attention from her husband for at least as long as the game was going. How she hated those evenings.

She walked after him and tried to get his attention, sitting next to him on the couch.

"How was work today?"

"Fine." He answered without looking up at her.

"Oh ok. Thanks my day was great, too." She said bitterly, hoping to get his attention through sulking.

"Hm mh, that's great."

"…I just couldn't finish all the housework…"

"Good good." He nodded to himself, staring at the screen.

"Then I burned your food." Of course, it was not true but she hoped for his attention.

"Okay." Was his answer as he uncoordinately patted her head once without looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then I got pregnant from the post man."

"That's nice, dear."

Ran felt like strangling him. Furious, she stood up and paced out of the room. Ten minutes later, Shinichi started talking again. "Oh, by the way, did you cook something?" He asked the television and then turned his head to look at Ran, only now realizing that she was not sitting next to him anymore.

"Ran?" He called and received no answer.

Shrugging, he turned his complete attention back to the screen.

Some minutes later, Ran returned to the living room with her cleaning stuff and didn't say a word to Shinichi. Obviously still mad at him, she started cleaning the table with her cloth, then went to cleaning the floor in the living room with her mob.

In the back of his mind, Shinichi only a few minutes later, noticed that there was moving in the room. He first called out for her, his eyes fixed on the game that had started a few minutes ago. As he received no answer, he slowly averted his gaze, letting it glued to the screen as long as possible and looked at her for the first time.

"Hey, why don't you answer m-" That's how for he got before his mouth dropped open.

"What? Did you say something?" Ran went on sweeping, not looking at him this time, showing him her backside.

"R-Ran…" Her name was shaky on his lips. Ran smiled mischievoulsy but didn't respond.

Shinichi now turned his whole body to her. "R-Ran, what are you…? I mean, why…?"

For the first time now, she turned and looked at him, stemming one hand against her waist. "What?"

Although one wouldn't consider this humanly possible, his jaw dropped even further as she turned. His mouth opened and halfclosed a few times but no sound was coming out.

Ran was sounding annoyed now. "What is it? If you have something to say, then just say it!"

He wasn't trusting his ears. _'Did she just really…? How can she act as if she's wearing more than just stilletos and an apron?'_ He kept gaping at her, unable to do anything else. _'An apron that covers only the lower parts…Correction: **hardly** covers…'_

"Oh man. If you don't have anything to say to me, then let me finish my work!" She put on a pissed off tone of voice and turned away from him again, resuming her cleaning.

She smiled smugly to herself, feeling his eyes glue to her skin and leave burning trails of excitement all over. Her grin grew and she made sure to keep her movements slow, seductive and luscious, cleaning the same spot three times because she knew exactly that he had a fantastic view where she was standing.

Suddenly, she let her feather duster drop to the floor and covered her mouth with her hands in shock, keeping the surprised sound almost completely in.

"Oh no!" Unlike other times where she just bend and picked up something that had fallen down, she decided to give him the full show. Ran steadied one hand again on her waist, then very slowly bend her upper body down, making sure her rear was high up in the air and facing him.

"Naughty little thing." She giggled as she waved a few times with the feather duster around the air.

Shinichi couldn't tear his gaze from her and the adorable picture that she presented. He knew exactly that she was doing this on purpose but somehow, his body was beyond the point of caring. Caring about anything. All he could do was stare and drool, forgetting all about the football game.

Ran slowly walked over to the book shelf in the living room, always swaying her hips left and right in exaggerated moves. She started dusting off the shelves, beginning at the bottom, seeming to have forgotten to stop the swaying of her hips and summed to herself a cheery song.

As she straightened up again, she climbed on a low chair and stretched up all the way to swing the feather duster back and forth, sweeping the dust off effectively but slowly on the top of the shelf. She couldn't help her grin and her increased heart beat, knowing exactly he was watching her every move, the thought alone exciting her even more.

And, sure enough, only a few seconds later, she felt something warm enclose around her breast. She stopped her cleaning and stemmed both her hands on her hips.

"Uhm…Shinichi?"

"Hmm?" Said the person standing close behind her, his hand on her twitching.

"What are you doing?" She said slowly as his other hand sneaked around her to cup her other breast as well, trying successfully to cover her smile and keep up a stern expression.

"Nothing, why?" He said innocently and started kissing her neck slowly.

She turned around and looked sternly at him, ignoring the fact that his hands had fallen to and were resting on her behind. "I thought you were watching the game."

"Hmm?" Shinichi stepped closer to her, stroking with one hand up her spine and enjoying her undeliberate shiver.

"Hey!" She stepped back. "Don't you think that I will forgive you this easily. You didn't pay any attention to me!

"Sorry." He murmured through a mouthful of her shoulder.

"Shinichi!" Ran stepped back again. "How come you have changed your mind this quickly?"

Shinichi raised his eyebrow and looked at her slowly from top to toe. He wondered how she could even ask such a question, in all her half naked glory. Only an apron, my god…

"Are you kidding me?" He quickly conquered the distance again and took her in his arms. But she still persisted, pushing him back.

"No." Ran turned away again, showing him the cold shoulder, literally, and went back to cleaning the shelves.

Shinichi smiled naughtily at her naked backside, knowing exactly what she wanted.

He quickly took his shirt off and stepped again behind her, hugging her tenderly to his body, creating enticing skin to skin contact. With his hands busy, one hand against her tummy and the other stroking softly up and down her arms, he peppered her neck and shoulder with seductive open mouth kisses, happy as he felt her slightly lean in against him.

"I'm sorry, love. I was stupid. But as gorgeous as you are and as you look right now, I don't think there's anything on earth that could distract me now or anything else I could concentrate on."

"Hmm…" She was playing difficult. "I don't know exactly…" Trailing off, she smiled smugly to herself again as she felt his caresses extend over her whole skin becoming ever bolder and more tantalizing, his kisses growing in passion and intensity. He even pressed his body and obvious erection firmer against her unprotected back, causing another shiver to run through her body and ghoosebumbs to appear.

"W-What about the game?" Ran gasped even as her body kept leaning and rubbing against him more and more, betraying her plan to let him suffer longer.

One of his hands danced over her skin, upwards and came to rest on her chin. It cupped the underside of her face and turned her head to the right where he was already waiting. Ran didn't protest anymore. "What game?" He whispered, grinning sexily at her.

With half closed lids, she managed a small smile before giving in completely, leaning all the way in to him. The kiss was filled with passion and devotion and grew hotter by the second until Ran turned around in the circle of his arms without breaking the kiss.

She wound her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to the other side, deepening the kiss even more. Suddenly, she squeaked inside his mouth as she found herself being lifted up. Shinichi had quickly placed an arm under her knees, the other had been on her back still, and lifted her up. And that all without breaking the kiss, too. In no time, he was walking towards the stairs that lead to their bedroom.

"Does this mean I am not getting a baby from the postman?"

"WHAT?" Shinichi stopped and looked shocked down at her.

She giggled and hugged him tighter, kissing his neck softly and reassuringly. "Nothing."

He smiled, content for the moment, and went back to the more important business at hand, resuming his walking up the stairs with a silly grin.

Ran leaned against his chest, her arms securely around his neck and smiled to herself self-satisfied, giggling inwardly at the fact that she was still more interesting to him than soccer and, as kind of afterthough, at the fact that cleaning had never, ever, been this fun.

The end

* * *

_Like it? This is the celebration story for our 1000hits. Visit our homepage and look at the sexy picture to this story! _


End file.
